Below The Surface
by xSerrahBaratheonx
Summary: Drake Parker was always very self-absorbed and cared about nothing but his music and the ladies that followed. So what happens when his whole world comes to a crashing halt and everything is made to be put on hold? Can Josh help him? Will he pull through? Or will his old ways ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Ding Dong Ditch**

Drake sat against his bed as he normally did on the Thursday nights when he didn't have another hot date lined up or anything better to do, really. With his guitar at hand, he chewed the side of his cheek and attempted to tune it for the millionth time. It just never seemed to sound right, no matter how many times he thought he adjusted the strings properly. Josh was still at the Premiere Theatre, cleaning up more popcorn or stomach contents, he was sure and Megan was out with their parents. It was the first time in a long time that he had time, real time, to just be alone with his thoughts. Drake had always been the type of guy who was on the move non stop. He was also the type of guy who didn't like to think. It definitely was not his strong suit. So really, to never have the time to do so, wasn't such an awful thing.

"All alone.. Guess again. You've been known to take the hand of any man who will fill your fantasy." He softly sang, his fingers strumming skilfully. Still off-tune. He adjusted them once more and tried again. "You there, a big mistake." That was much better. "You're the pride of every fake that comes around this messed up town."

There was a sudden loud knock at the front door down below. Frowning with confusion, he placed his guitar down and his eyes searched for the clock. It was quarter to eight. Josh was at work until nine and obviously his parents wouldn't knock. So, he wasn't sure who it could be. He pushed himself to his feet and then made his way down the stairs, but not before glancing out the window to attempt to see who it was. His feet thudded almost rhythmically and soon enough, his hand met the cold metal of the door knob. He didn't see anyone through the thick stained glass but opened it slowly anyways. He looked around in the darkness that had become night and his suspicions were confirmed. There was no one there. It was probably just another bratty kid from the neighbourhood playing Nicky Nicky nine door. He shut the door with a shrug but then froze when he heard a small sound that was unmistakable for anything else. Hesitantly, he opened the door once more and then looked down.

Laying cuddled up in a large white bassinet was a baby. A baby that was cooing at the fascination that were it's hands. Tucked into the side, was a crumbled up note, a bottle full of milk, a handful of diapers and a few outfits. Drake let out a small gasp and took a step back, his eyes darting back up and desperately searching around. Who in their right mind would leave an innocent and helpless baby on some guy's doorstep? On anyone's door step for that matter?!

Drake stepped forward and bent down, unhurriedly taking the note out and opening it up. Inside, in black pen, it read;

"Drake,

I know this is sudden and completely out of the blue, but this is Ellie...

Our daughter.

I can't look after her the way she deserves anymore so I have no other option but to leave her here with you. PLEASE, do not go to the police or give her up. I'm so sorry for this and for not telling you sooner but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I wish I could explain. But I can't.

Please forgive me. Please understand. And please take care of her. She's only has you now..

Kara."

Drake dropped the note. This couldn't be happening. It just... It couldn't! Kara... Kara.. Who was Kara? It then dawned on him. A year before, he got himself involved with a girl that was new to the school and who in turn, didn't stay for long. She ended up moving back to her home town six hours away. But before she left, things became heated and they said goodbye with more than just their mouths. Drake let out a heavy breath and stared down at the little girl that had lost interested in her hands and had begun to get fussy.

What was he going to do? Maybe she wasn't his. Maybe this was a complete joke; a horrid, evil one at that, but a joke none the less. Ellie let out an ear piercing shriek. He jumped and looked around again. The neighbours were definitely going to hear her. They were going to call the police and things were going to soon spiral out of control. He just knew it. Oh God, how could this have happened? He was Drake Parker. Things like this, DID NOT happen to him.

Drake grabbed the bassinet by the weaved handles and carefully picked it up, her weight inside of it surprising him. He shut the door with his foot and quickly placed her onto the coffee table. She continued to cry. He let out a whine.

"Believe me, kid. I feel the same way."

Her tiny hands curled in frustration and her pink skin began to turn red. Drake bounced on the spot. He then reached around the couch and ripped the phone off of the charger. Dialling the number to the theatre, he waited impatiently. Josh answered in his normal chipper voice.

"Premiere Theatre, Josh at your service. How may I help you?"

"Josh, it's Drake. I have a major problem. I need you home. Now."

"Did you get your head stuck in something again?" He chuckled.

"Josh, I'm serious! Listen." Drake then held the phone up to Ellie and as if on cue, she cried louder. He fumbled the phone in his hands and put it back up to his ear.

"Whose baby is that? And what did you do to it?"

"It's... mine."

Drake could hear Josh's breath hitch. "I'll be home in ten minutes. Just, just... Try to feed it or something. I'm on the way!"

And at that, his ear met the dial tone. Drake nervously looked back down at Ellie, who just couldn't understand why the big blubber butt in front of her just couldn't give her what she needed. This was a nightmare right out of a horror movie and he was the star of it.

What... was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Brotherly Love **

Ellie continued to cry, louder as the minutes ticked by. No matter what Drake tried. He tried feeding her. Nothing. Checking her diaper. Nothing. He even attempted to bribe her with cash. Still nothing. It didn't take long for Josh to get home, and when he did, his entrance wasn't exactly a silent one.

"I'm here. I'm here." He huffed, slamming the door and throwing his backpack to the ground. Josh rushed over to the table and peered down into the basket. Ellie's chubby cheeks were stained with tears and her skin tone was that of an apple. "Did you try picking her up?"

Drake shot him a blank and confused looking that followed with a shrug. His eyes joined Josh's, who instantly rolled his back in return. "What? I didn't want to get... baby mess on my new shirt."

"You're such a moron!" Josh smacked him, and Drake smacked him back. Delicately, he slid his hands under her back and supported her neck, to be on the safe side. Ellie let out a couple more cries but seemed to calm down when Josh brought her to his chest. She gurgled and then breathed out heavily in exhaustion. Josh rocked her a few times before turning his attention back to his step brother. "That's all she wanted."

"And what are you now? Some baby whisperer? How was I supposed to know?" Drake retorted back sarcastically.

Josh rolled his eyes again. "What are you going to do, Drake? Mom and Dad are going to kill you."

Drake grunted and nervously pulled at his belt loop, using his hands for more of an expression. "Don't you think I know that? I-I don't know. What should I do?"

"Holding your daughter is a good start." Josh said slowly holding her out to him. Hungrily, she shoved her fist into her mouth and stared up at him with the same expression he had seen a million times in the mirror. She had a head full of dark hair and her brown eyes were full of curiosity and wonder. Ellie looked just like him, but smaller, more feminine and of course lacked the same amount of teeth and hair. But she was really cute regardless. Looking closely, there was no denying they shared the same DNA.

"I.. I.." He stammered. Not knowing how to feel or react, he carefully took her from his step brother and held her like she was an ancient vase that threatened to crack and shatter into a million pieces. "I know nothing about babies. The only baby I've ever looked after was Max and you know how well that turned out." He rambled. "I can't do this, Josh."

Josh watched him for a moment and then shot him a warm smile. "You're Drake Parker. You can do anything."

The flash of head lights through the front door window and the echoing crunch of the gravel beneath their parents car tires immediately sent Drake into a panic. So much that he nearly dropped his surprise bundle of joy. "Oh, ooh.. What do I do? What am I going to do?" He whined like a five year old being told no to a toy in the store.

Josh hurriedly grabbed the bassinet and any evidence that she was there and then hurried to the stairs. "Come on, come on. Let's go before they come in."

Drake attempted to control his fast beating heart, adjusted Ellie in his arms better and rushed to follow. Just as they reached the top, Josh's Dad's voice rang out clearly. "Boys, we're home!"

Josh slammed into the bedroom door with an oof but quickly collected himself, got it open and hurried his brother in, locking it with speed as soon as the way was clear. He looked around and then rushed to the closet and stuffed the bassinet inside along with the contents inside of it. Presumably Megan's footsteps could be heard ascending the stairs, which caused Drake to panic more. Sure, the bassinet was easy to hide, but a little human being was sure to be trickier. He looked around and then scurried to his dresser, Ellie held closely to his chest and then pulled out a drawer that was over filling with shirts. Josh gasped.

"What are you doing?! You can't put a baby in that!"

"Why not?"

Josh gave him a stunned but a 'you're so stupid' look all in one. "Are you kidding me right now? Give her to me."

Drake did as he was told and watched as his brother carefully took her and then looked around in hurriedly. Footsteps echoed up the stairs once more but this time, they both knew the belonged to Drake's Mother. Drake nervously bit at his nails, which he never did and Josh let out a little squeak. He then looked up at Drake's bed, smirked to himself and then carefully made his way up the wooden steps that lead to it. The area around it made him feel like he was King of the world. He leaned over Drake's bed, Ellie still cradled safely to his chest. Josh was no expert but he knew the basics and right then, that was good enough. He grabbed a few extra blankets from his step brothers bed, bunched them up on the floor on the side of the bed closest to the wall, and laid her carefully in it. She let out a gurgle but seemed content.

"You owe me your life for this, Drake."

"You can take it right now if you want." Drake retorted, half serious.

The knock on the door that followed made Drake nearly pee his pants and almost send Josh into an asthma attack.

"Boys? Just letting you know we're home." Her voice leaked through the door. There was a long pause. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Josh squeaked out. "We're just getting ready for bed. Long day tomorrow."

"Alright then," She didn't sound assured but she went back down the stairs anyways.

Both of them let out a relieved breath. Drake stared at the door, almost as if he was afraid she would come back and bust it open like a fire fighter or something.

"Drake, you need to figure out what you're going to do. And fast. She can't stay down there forever." Josh said, as if his step brother didn't already know. Drake ascended the stairs to his bed and stood beside him, watching as he leaned back down and lifted Ellie back up. Drake leaned over and switched on his radio. He was no brainiac, but he was well aware what would happen if she were to awaken in the middle of the night and start crying. They couldn't exactly put a muzzle on her. So, in his mind, hopefully the radio would drown out any sounds that would have been made before he could wake up and tend to her. It was going to be a long night and he wasn't looking forward to it one bit.

Her small eyes wandered, but slowly began to shut at the sound of the music, the exhaustion from the screaming fit she was in earlier setting in as well. Within seconds, she was asleep and snuggled comfortably into Josh.

Josh smiled at him, but Drake didn't return the motion. He just continued to stare at his daughter like she was an alien that was ready to blow up. "See, she likes you." he finally spoke quietly, in fear of waking her up. She doesn't like me at all. I can't even keep a goldfish alive. How does anyone except me, ME of all people, to be responsible for another human being?"

"Again, you're Drake Parker. You can do anything. I have faith in you," he gently handed her to him and she barely stirred.

"Dad."


End file.
